perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Mount
''Tip: Setting your Coordinates Assistant's flight path to maximum height (78) and then manually flying one higher (climbing is spacebar by default), to 79, automatically gains you the easiest Title in PW: Aviator'' A flying mount, or aerocraft or flier (or flyer, as American players may spell it), is an item bought from the Boutique, or Cash Shop, and equipped to a player's character so that they can fly. There are places and monsters that a player needs a flying mount to reach. Aerocrafts vary in appearance and speed, and each race uses a different type of aerocraft. Every player receives a free aerocraft once they reach level 30, but the one they receive is horribly slow. Winged Elves start out with a flying mount at level 1. * Tideborn Aerocraft on ecatomb.net, with links to other races' fliers Sealed Flyers are often available now in Catshops; the Wishful Wing Token to unlock them is much more rare; it is often priced at 40 million coins or so. Iridescence Wings.jpg|Iridescence wings, free gift for two weeks, 2015 Eerie Dream.jpg|Eerie Dream Earthguard flyer Heartcrack.jpg|Heartcrack: free temporary Nightshade Sink.jpg|Darkflame wings and character sunk into the ground after Teleportation Zuriel's Blade.jpg|Zuriel's Blade Human flyer, available for 60 Event Gold Razor Sting sloppy.jpg|Razor Sting Untamed Coldblood.jpg|Coldblood starting Nightshade Elf Wings X.jpg|Unidentified Elf wings War Front Firestorm.jpg|Firestorm from War Front Opalescent Kirin Dawnglory.jpg|Untamed's Opalescent Kirin silhouetted against Dawnglory's airships Dreamchaser Tideborn.jpg|Tideborn "Dreamchaser" The database shows that aerogear being worth a certain amount of Magic Stones when Decomposed, but this does not appear to have been implemented in the game. As it seems there are no merchants that allow crafting of aerocraft, other than the Aerogear Forge, which does not currently offer a decomposition service, it would appear to be impossible, at least as of mid-2013. Thanks to the sophisticated Coordinates Assistant system, you can even automatically swim upwards to the surface of water and take flight, if you have entered a height greater than the water surface (which is always altitude 20 in Perfect World and zero in Celestial Vale) Accelerate Flying mounts, unlike ground mounts, can be Accelerated with a command found in the Action tab on the Skills tab of the Cultivation button on the bottom right of the screen. This uses Chi, which can be bought from Catshops or obtained from equipment that is Decomposed. Unlike Genies that also use Chi, Aerocraft have not been modified to only receive Chi when equipped. So be careful when moving large amounts of Chi around in the same inventory space as Aerocraft. = Aerocraft = There are scores of aerocraft are available; this is is by no means an exhaustive list. There are quite possibly more aerocraft that have been removed from the game than are listed here. Movement Flyers will have a wide turning circle, moving in a graceful arc if a point far to the left or right is clicked; if the player clicks on a nearby point to the right or left or even behind, the flyer will instantly face in that direction, saving a small bit of time (and looking a lot less graceful). This behaviour is accentuated for Barbarians in Tiger Form; the turning circle becomes very wide indeed, and this is harder to remedy by clicking on a nearby point. In fact, if a point within the widened turning circle is selected, the flyer will be unable to reach that point, and so will begin to turn around and around in circles infinitely, until the Escape button is hit, another action is selected, or another move point is selected Flying mounts can be made to follow a downhill slope (if, eg, the player wants to duck under nearby flying enemies) by selecting a Preset or custom location in the Coordinates Assistant, or a quest NPC in the quest menu, and setting the height to as low or lower than the bottom of the slope Fastest takeoff: jump twice, activate the flyer at the top of the second jump, hold down on the jump/climb button (spacebar by default), set the Coordinates Assistant to your destination. Once it is set to higher than your current height, let go of the jump button, and continue moving the altitude to your desired traveling level. The reason you have to let go of the jump button, or not use it in the first place, is that climbing manually overrides the Coordinates Assistant's altitude settings. Teleportation, in terms of game mechanics, creates the character in a new position. It takes into account the dimensions of the character, but not equipped fliers or some of the new pets, like the upgraded Hercules. These may end up positioned partially below ground level, accounting for the "sunken" look of the image elsewhere on this page. Untamed Aerocraft Untamed characters use a beast-like flying mount. It may be a bird, dragon, manta ray, griffin, insect, or any other flying animal. Human Aerocraft Human characters use a sword flying mount. The Human flying mounts are usually very fancy and glowing swords, but there is also a gourd flying mount specifically for Humans. Winged Elf Aerocraft Winged Elf characters, of course, use wings as their flying mounts. Most of the Winged Elf flying mounts are bird wings, but there are also butterfly and bat wing flying mounts. Tideborn Aerocraft Tideborn characters use wings as their flying mounts. However, their flying mounts are different from those of Winged Elves. The wings that Tideborns use look as if they are made of pure energy, and they flap like the wings of a butterfly.